ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: When two new girls moved into the Krusty Towers, Timmy, Jimmy, and Ash's crush on them turned into a battle for love while Tony tries to prove Yumi that the Toonsters rock and the ToonSchool news crew try to solve the case of the missing ToonSchool histor
1. New Rocker Girls

_A/N: Miss the sneak peek episode of ToonSchool? Well, weep no more! Here's where before ToonSchool released! Just so you know, this is based on Big Time Rush's "Big Time Rocker" and "Big Time Love Song". And also, I added some minor edits to fit in what's going on right now in released episodes of ToonSchool. So, let's get this re-release started with Chapter 1!_**  
**

_Disclaimer: __I don't own the characters around this fanfic except my OC, Daryl! They belong to their respective owners! And I don't own Big Time Rush, either!__ It belongs to Nickelodeon!_  


**ToonSchool Sneak Peek: All's Fair in Love and Ouches**

**New Rocker Girls**

At one of the buildings of the city of ToonTown, lies one of the famous Krusty Towers Hotel, where a taxi cub parks in front of the entrance and drop off two girls down.

The first one was peppy and wears a 1960's go-go dress and a white knee-high go-go boots. And the second one is somehow a punk rocker and wears a light purple T-shirt with a skull in the middle, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. Both of them are carrying similar guitar cases, which are pink and black respectively.

As they headed to the check-in counter, they saw the hotel manager, Mr. Krabs in a middle of the conversation to one of the residents. The rocker girl walked to the counter and said, "Yoshimura."

Knowing they are the new residents of Krusty Towers, Mr. Krabs took out their keycard to their room. "Okay, here's your room ke-"

He was suddenly interrupted when the rocker girl snatched it out from his hand, which startled him a bit, and they left the counter and head to the elevator.

When the elevator doors are open, they saw 4 boys in a conversation when they saw the girls who entered the elevator as they got out.

The boys, Tony Clark (The Amazing Spiez), Ash Ketchum (Pokémon), Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents), and Jimmy Neutron quickly take a glance at the girls, which they quickly became paralyzed as they saw their faces.

They quickly gave the frozen boys a smile before the elevator closes.

* * *

2 minutes later, an 11 year old boy came out of the elevator and saw the 4 boys, still frozen at the girls' sudden appearance.

He is Daryl Lente-Clark, the adopted brother of Tony Clark who moved to ToonTown to study at the famous school, ToonSchool.

Noticing that they're frozen like this for a few minutes, he snapped them out of their paralysis, which they noticed that the girls are gone.

"Thanks, Daryl!" Jimmy said to Daryl as they ran over to Mr. Krabs, who is still at the check-in counter.

Then they quickly asked loudly who are the girl to the irritated manager, which he stopped their questions. "That is confidential, resident manager information, that I cannot divulge," he said as he put his hand at the counter, which look like he want the boys to pay him for the info on the new girls.

Knowing about his exchange for the girls' info, they quickly try to find some money at their pockets and pay him with some money they found, including Timmy's half stick of gum.

"4 dollars, 65 cents, and a half stick of gum?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"That's all we have!" Timmy replied.

"Fine, you're gonna get the lite version," Mr. Krabs said as the boys rejoiced at his news.

"Name: Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Reason in ToonTown and ToonSchool: To become rock stars," Mr. Krabs explained to the boys, which they are impressed at their goal as he continued.

"Ami is 18 while Yumi is 16 and they live alone."

They quickly froze at what they heard.

"They have their own place?!" the boys asked in shocked as Mr. Krabs nodded in approval.

Suddenly, they quickly argue on who will date the girls. "Okay!" Tony said as he broke up the fight.

"You call nothing and you are out!" Timmy said to Tony.

Noticing Jimmy's expression that Timmy is right for once, he put his hand down in defeat.

"Fine! I already have an eye on that cute half-shadow girl! And I don't need a new one, anytime soon," Tony explained to the boys, referring to his crush, Charity Azkael.

"Well, you've been here for a month with some new clothes and some misadventures at ToonSchool and you already have a crush on that Shadow girl," Ash said to Tony.

_"Well, he's right,"_ Tony thought. It's been a month ever since Tony and his adopted brother, Daryl moved from Southdale to ToonTown thanks to his reward for saving the world from the Heartless' invasion. It's been hard to say goodbye to his siblings, but he still joins them on some missions for a while. He also befriends some students like a former Snob Squad, Bart, The Powerpuff Girls, and more. And his new clothes was actually an enhancement from Cosmo and Wanda to combat some villains appearing at ToonTown, at the same time resist some mind control and learned some mind manipulating abilities thanks to his brother, Daryl.

"And I'll going to date her thanks to this!" Timmy said as he took out a body spray and faced to the fourth wall and said, "Be a man, with ManRoar!"

"Timmy, you do realize that a body spray can't impress a girl alone," Jimmy said to Timmy.

"Oh yes it is!" Timmy angrily replied to Jimmy to his face literally.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"It's not!"

"It's so!"

"It's not!"

"It's so!"

"It's not!"

"IT'S SO!"

"Guys, enough!" Ash shouted to the boys, breaking up the argument.

"I can't believe you guys are arguing for a girl and a body spray!" Ash said to the disappointed boys, "When you should know, they going to date me because I travelled around the world catching Pokémon, and you two just sit around your house, doing nothing."

Angered at Ash, they started arguing again which this time, Ash joins in. However, the argument turns into a brawl as they start punching and kicking each other.

Now annoyed at his friends' fight, he quickly shouted at the top of his lungs,

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE AND JUST LET THEM DECIDE!"

The fight died out as the boys look at Tony, now angry at their brawl to decide who gets the new girls.

"I already have a fight with my brothers to get the girl and trust me, it's not pretty. So can you guys be good for once and let them decide? Besides, aren't you guys are too young to date two older girls?" Tony asked to the injured boys.

"As would Phineas say; Yes, yes we are," Timmy replied.

"And Tony's right for once, guys. Instead of us decide who will date them, we'll let them decide, so we can't fight each other like dogs. It's that okay?" Jimmy said to Timmy and Ash.

"Right!" Timmy and Ash agreed.

Then they turned to the 11 year old boy and Timmy said, "As for you, no talky-talky to the new girl, okay?"

"Got it. Besides, can't you guys date two girls together?" Tony asked.

"No! That would be weird," Ash replied. Then he whispered to Timmy, "That would be weird, right?"

"It would! So, like Jimmy said, we're going to let them decide," Timmy said as they left the lobby, leaving Tony and Mr. Krabs alone.

Knowing he can't talk to the new girls, Tony turned to Mr. Krabs and said, "Well, guess it's just you and me."

"No, it's just you," Mr. Krabs said to Tony, "'Cause I have to put this embarrassment of riches in a house safe."

He then took the boys' payment, including Timmy's gum and left to his office.

"Okay, pool it is," Tony said as he put on his sunglasses and left the lobby.

_A/N: Yup, t__hree boys plus two girls equals trouble! And of course, what will Tony can do since he's 'out'?_ Find out in the next chapter of this re-release! Plus, check out the currently updating ToonSchool: Revolution Wars and Project: Multiverse! Until then, RunnerAwaker is out, peace!


	2. Rockin' Challenge

_A/N: Just as I promise in Project: Multiverse, here's Chapter 2 for the double chapter premiere!_**  
**

**ToonSchool Sneek Peek: All's Fair in Love and War**

**Rockin' Challenge**

At ToonSchool, Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) was just about ready for the shooting of ToonSchool News special report, when an arrow shot out of nowhere. Tommy luckily dodge the arrow, but when it hits its real target (a locker), a message appeared, saying, "Behind You!"

When Tommy red the message, he quickly turned around as a mysterious person in a black coat appeared behind him, which startled him a lot.

"Where are you going, cam guy?" it said in a deep voice.

"Err, t-to the library?" Tommy shuttered as he's still shock to its appearance, "Th-the-there's a robbery going on and we-we're doing a special report on it."

"Well, if you want to learn the truth,"

It hands him over a manila envelope which somehow contains pictures and profiles on the ToonSchool students and continued, "Read this and remember you and your news crewmates are the only one who will read this. Nobody else. Do you understand?"

Confused at the mysterious person's request, Tommy protested, "I don't know. I have to go there to know more and I have no idea what-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" the person demanded, which forced Tommy to nod in approval in terror.

"Good. Before I go..."

Suddenly, it grabs his collar and started kissing him! He then let Tommy go and said, "Remember me."

When Daryl went to the hallways to get his books, not only he saw a mysterious person, which is a female, left the hallways, he saw Tommy was paralyzed, like the other boys back at Krusty Towers.

Without a word, he quickly clapped his hand in front of his face, waking him up from paralysis.

When Tommy saw the mysterious girl is gone, he asked to the confused boy, "Which way she go?"

"She told me if I say anything, she'll have to kill me," Daryl calmly said to Tommy.

Realizing he's late for the news report recording, he quickly laughs a little insane to Daryl before he left for the library.

* * *

At the pool of Krusty Towers, Tony is lying down on the pool chair, reading a comic book, when Yumi came and lies down on the pool chair next to him.

When she saw Tony lying at the pool chair, she called out to him, but he didn't respond. Instead, he gave a friendly smile to Yumi and continued on his reading.

"What's the matter? Can't talk to me?" Yumi asked in confusion, which Tony replied with a nod with a smile on his face.

"Why not?"

He sighed to her question as he points to Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash, which they quickly dashed in front of the rocker girl.

"Hello there! It's, uh, Yumi, isn't it?" Ash said in a suave tone, "Welcome to the Krusty Towers."

"We are three eligible bachelors ready and willing to be eligible," Jimmy introduced to himself as Timmy steps in front of him, which Jimmy respond in anger.

"And no, that you can or indulge to you," Timmy continued, "Choose one of us as your new boyfriend."

They quickly strike a pose, hoping to impress a Japanese rocker wannabe. Tony, which he can't interfere they're schemes, only gave Yumi and the boys a thumb up hoping to give them good luck or a good decision.

Knowing what they're trying to do, Yumi got up from her chair and said, "Let me save you some time."

She then point at each boys randomly, which the boys hope to pick them over each other.

"Eenie, meanie, miney..."

Then she waves her hand in disapproval and said, "No."

Confused at her answer, Timmy quickly asked, "Was that a no to me or no to them?"

Tony quickly nods his head in dismay, knowing that they have been rejected by a new girl.

"Perhaps you don't know who we are," Ash said in an obvious tone.

"You are Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer who is also a student of ToonSchool," Yumi replied to the boys, which unknown to them, Timmy unknowingly scratched his arm without even looking, "And the itchy kid and big headed genius are Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, who are part of the school band called the "Toonsters" and you're music is, cute."

Tony quickly got up in shock as he hears the words, 'cute', on Yumi's mouth.

"She said we're cute!" Timmy said ecstatically as Tony rushed in front of them and suspiciously correct the boys, "No! She said our music is cute."

"It is cute," Yumi agreed, "It's catchy and danceable, but just doesn't rock."

Completely shocked by her answer, he protested, "We rock!"

Ash quickly coughed to him and said, "Um, no talky to girl, remember?"

He quickly ignores Ash and continued, "In fact, we're working on some songs for our next concert right now, which totally rocks. We rock!"

Impressed by his belief on their music, Yumi quickly step forward and said, "Tell you what; you go to ToonSchool, bring me back some of your new tracks, and we'll see if they rock, which they won't"

Tony was just about to protest, but Yumi quickly stopped him and said, "Remember, no talky to girl."

Tony quickly snapped his fingers in frustration, knowing that he can't break their deal, and left the Krusty Towers in frustration.

After Tony left the pool, Yumi quickly looked at the desperate boys, and said, "As for you three, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now and neither is Ami. But, we could use some help moving in."

Timmy became shocked as Ash replied in glee, "Now we can totally-"

Timmy quickly covered his before he finish his sentence and dragged him along with Jimmy to the lobby, much to Yumi's confusion.

"Who was that?" Ami asked to her friend, who arrived at the pool and saw Timmy dragged the boys to the lobby.

"I have no idea," Yumi replied with confused and annoyed tone.

As Timmy dragged the boys, Jimmy finally removed his grip and asked in anger, "What are you doing?!"

"Yeah! She was about to invite us in!" Ash also asked in anger.

"As friends! And we want us out the friend zone!" Timmy replied to the angry boys.

"Riiight. What's the friend zone?" Ash asked.

Then, Timmy explained to the boys in a scary tone, "The friend zone is a dark and cold place, filled with ex-boyfriend talks, rides to the airports, and helping her move."

"I-I don't like the friend zone!" Ash said in terrified tone.

"Even though I'll go against your stupid stories, I don't like her ex-boyfriend talks," Jimmy said in a scared and defensive way, "So I'll say we're sticking the "pick one of us" plan. And since Yumi is kinda sarcastic and might want to beat us up, I say Ami is the only one left."

"Right! She's nice, cute, and probably won't beat us up!" Ash said in approval.

"Well, now that is settled, we'll make a vow that we'll never fight like angry dogs fighting over a piece of steak," Jimmy declared to the boys.

"All in favor?" Timmy asked as he asked them for a handshake, which Jimmy and Ash agreed.

Unknown to each of them, they each smirk an evil grin as they gave each other a handshake.

_A/N: Nothing said, just move on to the next chapter! :)_


	3. Proving Their Point

**ToonSchool Sneak Peek: All's Fair in Love and Ouch!**

**Proving Their Point**

Back at ToonSchool, the choir director, Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) is trying to compose a new song for the school choir, while the school secretary Daisy Duck explained to him about its upcoming event and the Janitor is playing the drums badly when Tony angrily stomped to the music room and starts to explain to them, "Hey! So there's this new girl at the Krusty Towers who said that the Toonsters does not rock and I say 'we do rock'. So, I need the new tracks to prove it."

"First of all, I composed my music in a classical genre and I don't make music to stupid rockers!" Squidward said to Tony.

"Hey, sometimes, classical composers can be rockin' producers, too!" Janitor said as he quickly continues to play the drums very badly to prove his point, but Squidward quickly snatched the drumsticks from his hands in annoyance.

"And did you know I was once a rockin' guitar player? I was in the band and girls really swoon over me when I played my guitar of rock," Janitor said as he plays an air guitar while Tony, Daisy, and Squidward rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Then, Daisy step up and said to Tony, "Well, according to the last ToonSchool star report, Toonsters cover a little rock and covers a lot of pop-dance songs. So, in a way, she's kinda right."

"WELL, THEY'RE WRONG, TOO!" Tony and Janitor cried in anger to Daisy.

"And I will prove it by playing a sample of the cover of one of BTR's rockin' track, Pair of Eyes," he said as he put his boom box on the table and press play. Then, the song which Janitor sang himself with a piano music on the background began to play on the player.

**Janitor: **(singing) _I see you walkin'_

_Then I see you pass me by_

Tony's smile turned to a frown when he heard Janitor's cover of Big Time Rush's song, which is a slow song.

**Janitor: **_With your pair of eyes,_

_Your pair of eyes_

He quickly stops the music and waits his audience to respond.

"That doesn't rock!" Tony exclaimed to Janitor.

"Not even close," Daisy added.

"WE TOTALLY ROCK, OKAY!" Janitor cried as Tony, Daisy, and Squidward nodded no.

* * *

At the ToonSchool library, the whole news crew finished with their report on the library robbery and quickly packed up for today, when Tommy asked Mac (Foster's Home), Blossom (Powerpuff Girls), and Bart (The Simpsons) to meet him back at Chill Room.

"So, what's this private meeting all about, Tommy? I've got some studying to do back home," Blossom asked to Tommy.

"Well, some mysterious girl wants us to see this immediately," Tommy said as he showed the same manila envelope to the gang and opened it to see the contents.

As Blossom quickly reads the contents of the envelope, she quickly asked a question to Tommy in confusion, "What? It's only some profiles of all the ToonSchool teachers and staff and-"

She quickly stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what she's reading.

"YOU'VE STOLE ALL OF TOONSCHOOL'S RECORDS OF THE TEACHERS AND STAFF?!" Blossom exclaimed to Tommy in anger.

"What?!" Mac and Bart said in shocked as they quickly glared at Tommy in anger.

Tommy quickly shushed the gang and starts explaining, "Look! I have no idea what's in that envelope! Some girl in a black coat said I should show it to you guys in private and... She kissed me when she left."

"Either she knows about the robbery or she wants to ask you out in a mysterious spy style," Bart quickly snickered before Blossom glared at him to stop him laughing.

"Well, either way, we can't trust this person yet. But we do know that she gave us some suspects for the library robbery," Mac said to his friends.

Then they quickly looked at the profiles for a minute and Bart said, "Looks like we've got Mr. Spongebob Squarepants, Vice Principal Prickley (Recess), Lou Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!), and Professor Oak's (Pokémon) records on the envelope. But other than one of them is Tommy's grandfather, there's no connection between them."

Tommy then realized something as he heard those names as he took out a DVD from before the robbery and put it in the DVD player. "They are connected, Bart," he said as he press the play button on the DVD player, "They're the ones who's in the library before the robbery!"

Blossom, Bart, and Mac realized that Tommy's right as they saw Spongebob on TV, who is getting some history books for his English class at the bookshelf, then Vice Principal Prickley next as he's trying to find a book in the bookshelf in the same location. Next is Lou Pickles who returns the history book he's been reading to the same bookshelf and lastly, Professor Oak appeared as he grabs a book about the history of the Mt. Coronet of Sinnoh on the same bookshelf.

"So, they've been to the same bookshelf where the book was stolen, that figures," Bart said as the video ends.

"Either way, since we have some suspects, we're the only one to solve this case," Blossom said to her friends, "Besides; the ToonSchool Safety Patrol is out for the Safety Patrol convention on the other side of town."

Mac then raised the records up and said, "And we better hides these just in case-"

"Before Vice Principal Prickley finds out all of you stole some of the records and resumes of the school staff?!" Vice Principal Prickley angrily said as the kids became shocked when he got in the Chill Room along with the billionaire of Dimmsdale, Doug Dimmadome (The Fairly Oddparents) and a paper shredder behind them and snatched the records that Mac was holding.

"I'm having a conversation with Doug Dimmadome about donating some money for some school repairs and when I trying to find those stolen records of the school staff from my office, I found the ToonSchool news crew with the stolen records in their hands!"

"Doug Dimmadome?!" the kids asked in confusion.

"That's right, Doug Dimmadome!" Doug said as he press a button to a portable TV that his bodyguard is holding, "Owner of the Dimmadome in Dimmsdale and a big heart who will donate some money for this heap of tra- I mean this exotic school.

"And if you don't want 4 months of detention, why don't you leave this investigations to the professionals and stick to your studies and your news report," Prickley said to the kids when Dimmadome snatched the records from his hands.

"And I don't want you kids to ruin my reputation!" Doug said as throws the records to the paper shredder, shredding it to pieces, much to Prickley and the other's shock.

However, Bart manages to get over his shock and asked, "What's the big deal about an old and boring history book?"

"That 'old and boring' ToonSchool history book contain the old map of the ToonSchool floor plans and luckily, I have the copy of it right here," he said as he pulled out the said map, "And again, mess around with the school records and this will be on your permanent records for the rest of the school year!"

"But we didn't steal it! We-"

However, he was too late to finish his sentence when Vice Principal Prickley and Dimmadome left the Chill Room. "Found it..."

He quickly sat down in frustration, knowing that they can't interfere anymore.

"Thanks a lot, Tommy. You almost ruin my perfect records just because you 'found' the records in the hallway," Blossom said in anger as she and her friends grab their backpacks.

"Yeah, if you need us, we'll be at our house, NOT stealing anymore records," Mac said as they leave the Chill Room without Tommy.

"But guys!"

As they're about to leave the Chill Room, the same woman in a black coat appeared in front of Blossom, Mac, and Bart, which they fall down on the ground in shock.

"I'm guessing Doug Dimmadome ripped the records, correct?" she asked in a deep voice to the shocked kids.

"How did you know about the records being destroyed by Doug Dimmadome?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"That doesn't matter right now."

She quickly pulled out the same record that they have earlier. "Luckily, the one Doug Dimmadome destroyed was just copies. I have the real files in here all along."

"You stole those records?! But why?" Blossom asked in shock.

"I have my reasons. I feel that one of them witness the robbery and you're the only one who can question them. But remember, you can't let Prickley or the others know about this except the remaining suspects and that Tony kid," she then pulled out another set of copies and threw them to Bart, which he catches it in time.

"Who are you and how do you know about Tony?" Bart asked to the mysterious girl.

"Name's Deep Foot. And before I go..."

She then grabbed Tommy to the wall and quickly kisses him on the lips, which quickly shocked Blossom, Mac, and Bart out, and then left the Chill Room.

As Daryl came in to the Chill Room, he quickly stops walking and groans in frustration as he saw Tommy, paralyzed again along with Blossom, Mac, and Bart.

He quickly gave them a thunder clap, snapping the paralyzed kids out once again.

"Thanks, Daryl!" the news crew thanked him, which Daryl gave them a smile back, as they left the Chill Room.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Towers, Ami and Yumi carried their things to the elevator, when Ash, Jimmy, and Timmy quickly spy on them from a plant.

"Now, to avoid the friend zone: We have to make it clear that our intentions are to date one of them, not to help them move in," Ash explained to his friends their plan.

"But remember, this is not the battle between us, but the decision for her to make," Jimmy continued, when noticed Timmy's itching arm. "Uh, Timmy? What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?" Then, Timmy suddenly sneezes to the boys, much to their disgust.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor for a check-up?" Ash asked to a sneezing boy.

"I told you, I'll be fi-ah-ah-AH!"

"CHOOOOOOOO!" Timmy sneezes as his sneeze shoots him out to the pool wall. Ash and Jimmy wince as he landed on a cactus that Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) were working for her science project.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me!" Jimmy smirked to Timmy's unfortunate luck, "And this will be the hardest decision they ever have to make."

"Good luck, my friend!" Ash said as they fist bump together and left the lobby, leaving the injured and sneezing boy alone.

"Ketchum! Neutron! Get back here! You're not going to get my-ah-ah-CHOOO!" Timmy sneezes as he tries to get out of the cactus.

* * *

When they reached Ami and Yumi's room, they quickly knocked on their door together and when Yumi answered the door with a box in her hands, she saw Ash with his hands behind his back and Jimmy with a bouquet of flowers.

"Yumi! Do you prefer flowers...?" Jimmy asked as he showed the flowers to Yumi. "Or chocolate?" Ash then revealed her present, a box of chocolates in his hands.

"I'm allergic to flowers..." Jimmy put down the flowers in dismay. "And I don't like chocolate."

Ash and Jimmy became shocked at her answer as she closes the door.

* * *

As Ami was busy cleaning the bathroom, she heard knocking on the door and when she answered it, she saw Ash in gym clothes, lifting two weights in his hands and Jimmy with a red robes and dancing with his boom box on his hands.

"Do you like a guy who works out all day?" Ash asked as he tries lifts two weights.

"Or who dances all night?" Jimmy asked as doing a Face to Ami as he keeps on dancing to the music in his stereo.

"No thank you!" Ami denied as she closes the door in confusion.

* * *

When it's Yumi's turn to move in some room decorations, she heard another knock and when she answered, she became shocked and weirded out as she saw Jimmy as Mario and Ash as Luigi, except their hats have J and A instead of M and L and holds a sledgehammer and a plumber wrench on their hands.

"Heya! We-a help-a with the plumbing!" Ash said in an Italian accent like Luigi.

"We're-a handyman-a good-a for dating!" Jimmy continued in a same accent as Mario.

"What part of this do you think I'll go for?" Yumi asked as she's weirded out on their attempt to date her.

"We don't-a know!" Jimmy replied in a same accent.

"We're-a getting-a desperate!" Ash continued.

Yumi smiled a little bit before she closed the door in shock, much to the boy's dismay.

* * *

Back at the ToonSchool music room, Daisy, Squidward, Tony, and Janitor are all wearing matching black leather jackets along with 4 microphone stands, guitars on their hands, and Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) on drums with a matching leather jacket.

"Okay, "Operation Turn-Pair-of-Eyes-Into-A-Rockin'-Song" is underway!" Janitor announced as Squidward and Daisy are weirded out by their plan.

"We record it, then I show the rocker girl AND THE WORLD, that the Toonsters," Tony explained to everyone as he played one chord on his guitar, "ROCKS!"

"Okay, guys! I think you're overreacting!" Squidward exclaimed to Janitor and Tony as he go against their plan, when he notice Phineas on drums. "And aren't you a little too young to play drums?" Squidward asked to the triangle-headed boy.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas calmly replied to his music teacher, "And since Timmy is busy, Tony asked me to play some drums for the song."

"Mr. Tentacles is right! I think you're overreacting!" Daisy repeated, "Also, we don't know how to play guitar!"

However, Tony replied with a smile, "Guess what, don't need to."

"Cause all you gonna do is turn it up!" Janitor said over the microphone as he signals Phineas to turn the speaker's volume up to a dangerous level, which he does so, and raised his drumsticks to play the drums.

"1, 2, 3..." Janitor counts down as he and Tony proudly raised their picks while Squidward and Daisy reluctantly raised theirs.

"**ROCK!**"Janitor cried as they quickly played their instruments.

However, the speakers were so loud, that it shattered the music room's glass windows, which quickly rained down on the students and teachers down below, which they became confused on where the shattered glass window came from.

Back at the music room, the room became a mess and Squidward, Daisy, Tony, and Janitor are also a mess and also shocked at what happened, except for Phineas who was shot to the wall and said in excitement, "Awesome!"

"Too much rock!" Squidward shouted in pain as he was frozen from the explosion.

"Fine!" Tony cried as he became irritated that their plan didn't go so well and stomped down the door, nearby are the 4 guitars they playing, we're stuck on the wall after the noise.

"I'll prove that we rock, the old fashioned way!" he declared as he cleaned up his messy hair from the explosion and grab his guitar and a mini amp before he marched down to Krusty Tower in anger.

"No, Tony! Too much rock!" Daisy called to Tony in shock.

"Too much rock!" Janitor repeated as they're still shock about the explosion.

* * *

At Krusty Towers, Tony arrived at the new girls' apartment and quickly puts down the mini amp and knocks on their door in anger. The door opened to see Yumi and saw Tony with his guitar.

"Hey!" Yumi greeted to the boy with a guitar, "Did you come here to not talk to me some more?"

Tony then replied, "I came here to show you that we rock!"

He then played a few chords on his guitar, which impressed Yumi a little.

"Nice chord progression," Yumi commented as Tony smiled in approval, "And, very cute amp."

Tony's smile turned into frown when he saw his mini amp from the music room.

"Cute?! That rocked!" Tony exclaimed in anger to the Japanese rocker girl.

"Try in E-B-C-G," Yumi suggested as she gets her guitar from her room's mess while Tony stared at his guitar in disbelief.

Then, she quickly pushed the boxes away, revealing a big amp behind her, which quickly shocks him a lot. Then, Yumi played her guitar differently, which sounded cool and better than Tony's guitar playing and when she's finished playing; Tony became more surprised at her chord progression and became paralyzed in shock.

"THAT rocked," Yumi declared as she gave him a smile before she closes the door, leaving a frozen boy alone.

As Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) is skipping in the hallways with her jumping rope, she saw Tony frozen in front of Ami and Yumi's apartment.

"Aww, he looks sad," Bubbles said as she saw Tony's shocked face

Instead of snapping out of his paralysis, she turns the frozen boy's frown into a smile. "That's better!" she quickly giggles in happiness as she left smiling Tony alone and left the hallways with her jumping rope.

* * *

Back at ToonSchool, Spongebob was working on his paperwork in his classroom when he noticed Blossom, Tommy, Bart, and Mac entered the classroom.

"Oh, Blossom, Tommy, and everybody! Aren't you guys finished reporting about the library robbery?" Spongebob asked to his students.

"We did," Tommy replied.

"We're just came here to know what you are doing at the library before the robbery," Blossom continued.

Spongebob became confused and asked, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"Because we saw you back at the video-"

Mac quickly covered Bart's mouth before he finished what he's about to say and replied, "Because we were just curious why are you at the library before the robbery, that's why."

"What were you doing back at the History section at the library?" Blossom asked to her homeroom teacher.

"Well, I need the history book on the how they discovered Pig Latin," Spongebob replied in confusion, "And again Bart, that language wasn't discovered by a pig!"

"Drat," Bart groaned.

"Well, did you see any suspicious person in the history section before you left?" Mac asked.

"No. But, when I bump into Mr. Pickles, I got the history on Alexander the Great by accident instead of World History on the Latin language," Spongebob replied as he showed the said book to the kids.

"So that's where it went." The kids turned around as they saw Tommy's grandfather, Lou Pickles, went into their classroom.

"Phew! And I thought I'd never find this crazy book. I have to return this today or I have to pay that dang library fee," Lou explained as he took the book from SpongeBob's hands.

Then, he noticed Tommy, Bart, Blossom, and Mac behind him and greeted, "Oh hey sprouts! What are you doing back here?"

Tommy stepped in front of his grandfather and asked him in a polite manner, "Well, we want to know what you are doing back at the library before the robbery, that's all."

"About that old history book of ToonSchool's original map?" Lou asked, "Well, I was about to returned this book back when I bump into Squarepants and accidentally grabbed the wrong history book. And then, I saw Samuel getting that ToonSchool history book back at the history section."

Tommy quickly stops his grandfather when he said Professor Oak's first name and said, "Wait. I thought we saw him grabbing the history of Mt. Coronet at the history section in the surveillance tape."

"Well, that's what I was about to say," Lou said in confusion.

Before they ask more questions, they saw Professor Oak outside of the classroom, and were shocked at what he's holding, the history book on ToonSchool, the same book that was stolen from the library.

"WHAT?!" Tommy, Blossom, Bart, and Mac cried as they became frozen in shock.

_A/N: Yeesh! Looks like trouble! Nothing said except stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, review and I'll see you soon! Merry Christmas!_


	4. Framing to Rock

_A/N: Hey, guys! Since it's a long time that I posted this, we decided to do a double chapter premiere on the next chapters! Enjoy!_

**ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch!**

**Framing to Rock**

Daryl walks through the hallways near SpongeBob's classroom with some textbooks on his hands. When he pass and saw paralyzed Tommy, Blossom, Bart, and Mac in shock from seeing Professor Oak with the ToonSchool history book, he makes a shocking double take face, dropping his textbooks in the process and ran to the paralyzed kids with the teachers.

"How many times do I have to snap them out of this?" Daryl asked in annoyance to the teachers.

"I don't know. All I said that Sam's got the ToonSchool history book and when they saw him, they got shocked for no reason," Lou said in confusion.

Daryl then turned to SpongeBob, which he said, "I don't know either. They only asked me about what I'm doing to the library."

Then he turned to Professor Oak, who heard and saw the kids in shock and said in confusion, "Don't look at me. I have no idea what happen, either."

Without a word, Daryl sighed in annoyance and clapped his hands in front of the frozen kids, snapping out of their paralysis once again. When they saw Professor Oak, they are too speechless to say anything to him since they found the stolen book. However, Bart say with shock, "Professor, you stole the-"

Before he could anything else, Mac covered his mouth and dragged him along with Daryl out of the teacher's hearing range.

When Mac released his grip, he angrily said to Bart, "If you say another word that he stole it, not only that we are in trouble for butting in the investigation, but he will be in jail for robbery!"

"B-B-But, he has that book!" Bart exclaimed.

"We know. But we have no idea how it got there," Blossom explained, "And we know that Professor Oak is a good man, not a bad and nasty crook."

"I know," Bart sighed, "But, he has the ToonSchool Map history book."

Then, Daryl interrupts their conversation and asked, "Wait, you mean Professor Oak has the stolen book?"

Tommy quickly gave up and said, "Yes, and the other suspects are my grandfather, Mr. Squarepants, and Vice Principal Prickley and we're trying to find out who stole the book."

Bart was about to say a word about Vice Principal Prickley, which he stops him and angrily said, "And if we ask him about this, we're dead!"

Bart closed his mouth when he reminded him about what happened earlier. "Some weird girl named Deep Foot gave us the teachers and staff records of them and said she knows that their something wrong with that picture and asked us to solve the crime," Blossom explained to Daryl what happened.

"Well, as long nobody sees him took the book at tape, then there's no problem, right?" Daryl said to his friends.

"And I know that nobody hearing us about this," Bart said with confidence, "Besides, Professor just gave me an F for my assignment on How Metal Pokémon Exist!"

"That's because they are not robots and aren't made by aliens and we just heard what you said."

They suddenly became shocked as they turned around and saw Professor Oak, Pickles, and SpongeBob behind them, which they heard their conversation.

"And you thought that I stole that book?!" Oak asked in confusion.

Daryl, Blossom, Tommy, and Mac angrily stare at Bart with angry glares as Bart sheepishly said, "Hey! At least Vice Principal Prickley didn't know about him stealing a book."

However, Prickley and Doug walked to the kids and teachers and said while showing a surveillance tape to them, "Actually, I do."

They quickly gave him more angry glares to the yellow boy as the teachers stood there, confused on what's happening.

* * *

Back at the music room, Tony, Squidward, Janitor, and Daisy are trying to figure out their next plan since the last one didn't work.

"What if she's right? What if they're all right?" Tony asked in panic with his guitar still on his hand, "No, no, no. They can't be all right. Right?"

However, Janitor disagrees and said, "Toonsters rock! And I have a proof!"

He pulls out his boom box once again and said, "Because last night, I change "Pair of Eyes" into a far more rockin' song. Check it!"

He then pushes a play button on the boom box. But Tony's smile once again turns into a frown when he realized it's the same melody as last time, except some changes made into it.

**Janitor:** (singing) _I see you walkin'_

_Then I see you passing by_

_With your rockin' eyes_

_Your rockin' eyes_

As he stops the music, Daisy commented to the song, "You just changed 'pair' to 'rockin'."

"I know," Janitor calmly agreed.

"And it still doesn't rock!" Tony protested.

"I KNOW!" Janitor agreed with a now aggressive tone.

As Tony slap his face in frustration, he realized what Yumi suggested back at Krusty Towers and said to teachers, "What if we tried E-B-C-G?"

As he prepares his guitar, Squidward commented, "Oh please! Like you can make another melody in what you call an E-B-"

However, he quickly stopped as he and Janitor saw and hear Tony playing the guitar, only with the same chords that Yumi was playing. Squidward and Janitor are so shocked on Tony's chord suggestion; they froze in paralysis, which Daisy noticed and snap them out of it like Daryl did to the other paralyzed kids.

"Get the band here, and get them to the music room, because the Toonsters is gonna rock!" Janitor said with excitement, which Tony became excited on their remake of the song.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Towers, Timmy was at the infirmary room, which is still on treatment after the cactus incident. However, he escaped when noticed Ami, who is headed to the pool area, outside of the door, and decided to make a move on her.

When he walks to the pool with some cool clothes that Cosmo and Wanda poofed up for him, he was unknowingly stared by guests and staff, who noticed his unknown condition.

When he's walks to Ami with his friends, Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) and Bubbles, he strikes a pose and greeted in a suave tone, "Hello."

As the girls turned around, they quickly shocked at Timmy's new appearance, which is in fact covered with rashes and swelled up hands. "Not the reaction I usually get, but I'm Timmy. I'm in the band," Timmy introduced himself to the shocked girls.

"Hi! I'm Ami. It's, uh, so nice to meet you," Ami sheepishly introduced herself to the rash-covered boy.

"Hey, I'm just thinking maybe if we could see a movie later-ah-CHOO!" Timmy sneezed as he asked her out on a date.

"Don't you think you should see a doctor first?" Ami asked in a worried tone to the sneezing rash-covered boy.

"Oh, 'cause my sneezing-"

When he rub his nose and quickly noticed his swelled up hands, he screamed in horror and asked in panic, "What happened to my hands?!"

As he saw his now freakishly huge hands, Buttercup quickly take a sniff on Timmy's cologne. "Are you wearing ManRoar man spray?"

"Yeah," he replied as he took out his body spray and said again to the fourth wall with a depressing tone, "Be a man, with ManRoar..."

"You do know that stuff was recalled for causing a severe allergic reaction!" June said as she pulled out a compact mirror and shows his reflection to Timmy, which quickly screamed once more when he saw his current condition.

Horrified, he threw back her compact mirror back to June and walk back to the lobby. As Jimmy and Ash are headed to Ami and Yumi's apartment once again, Timmy quickly calls his Mom on the phone, "Mom, pick me up. I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!"

As they saw Timmy covered with rashes and swelled up hands, they screamed in horror and they quickly drop Ash's big teddy bear and Jimmy's red envelope in shock. "I'm allergic to man spray and you are not allowed to talk to my girls until I'm pretty again!" Timmy demanded to his friends, whom they replied, "FORGET IT!"

"I'm going to give her a teddy bear and there's no way you can stop me!" Ash boasted.

"Well, I'm going to give her a surprise of the lifetime," Jimmy said back to Ash, "And by the way, your teddy bear is stupid!"

Gasped at what he said, Ash quickly snapped, "You're stupid!"

Then, Jimmy and Ash began a brawl while Timmy ran straight to the exit where his Mom is waiting.

After Professor Oak got caught for robbery, Daryl came back to Krusty Towers to get some stuff to prove his innocence, but he was quickly shocked at Timmy's appearance when he passed him. Then, he quickly got over his shock to see Jimmy and Ash are beating up each other.

Now annoyed, he quickly went to Mr. Krabs at the check-in counter and asked, "Did you see Ami or Yumi anywhere?"

"Well, Ami left the pool," Mr. Krabs replied, which Jimmy and Ash stopped, "She went out for her proposal at some record label and gets back at 5 while Yumi is still at their room," Realizing that Ami has gone out while Yumi is still at Krusty Towers, they quickly stand up and clean off their clothes from the brawl.

"I get to ask her first!" Jimmy declared.

"No, I do!" Ash protested.

As the boys run to the elevator while arguing, Daryl thanks Mr. Krabs before going up to his room.

* * *

At Ami and Yumi's apartment, Yumi heard some few knocks on the door, she answered the door to see Jimmy with a red envelope and Ash with the teddy bear on the door.

"Sorry, no room for the bear," she said as Ash put down the teddy bear in dismay, "But, uh, I'm curious. What's in the envelope?"

"Two tickets," Jimmy then turned the envelope around, revealing a "Paradise" word written in black, "To paradise."

Yumi sighed and explained, "Look, guys. You're both really cute..."

"Diggin' us alert," Ash said to Jimmy.

"But, I just got out of a really musty relationship..." Yumi continued.

"Friend zone alert!" Jimmy cried as they covered their ears in panic.

Now weirded out of their 'friend zone avoidance', she quickly said, "Closing the door alert." Then, she closed the door in front of them.

As they uncovered their ears, Jimmy then said to Ash, "It's clear what's going on here."

"She in love with both of us, but can't decide," Ash continued.

"Yup, that's it!" Yumi said behind the door.

Knowing they can't do it while together, Jimmy suggested, "We have to split up and give them some 1-on-1 time!"

"Split up alert!" Ash declared as they split up and ran to where Ami is.

Unknown to them, Yumi slowly opened the door and said to herself, "I have got to do something to get those boys to stop chasing us like this."


	5. Lies, Tries, and Rocking Vibes

**ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch**

**Lies, Tries, and Rocking Vibes**

At apartment 7K, which is Tony and Daryl's apartment, Daryl just finished searching for items that might prove his Pokémon Biology teacher's innocence, when he quickly stumbled the same mysterious girl back at the ToonSchool at his door, which quickly gave him a shock.

"What are you doing? I didn't ask you to be on this," Deep Foot said, which somehow became angry that Daryl got involved in the robbery case.

Daryl quickly got over his shock and calmly asked back, "Well, what about you? How do you know about this case and the suspects that were supposed to be secret? And why are you helping and forcing Tommy and my friends to be in this case?"

Deep Foot suddenly became nervous after Daryl asked some question. She begins to panic, but snapped out of it and angrily snapped at Daryl, "That's none of your business, Scythe Kid!"

Daryl quickly froze when Deep Foot called one of his hated nicknames. _"Scythe Kid?! Wait, I know one person who calls me by that nickname!"_

"Okay, time to take off that mystery coat! And I know who called me that stupid nickname!" Daryl declared as he quickly takes Deep Foot's coat and pulls it off as he saw the mysterious girl is...

"Gaz, I presume!" Daryl declared as he saw a girl with purple hair, and wears a black dress with a skull-like logo on it. This is Gaz (Invader Zim), the younger sister of crazy, but genius kid, Dib (Invader Zim).

"In all the idiotic people in this town, you're the only one who knows that it was me," Gaz said in her usual foul expression.

"That's because calling me "Scythe Kid" gave away your identity," Daryl replied in an obvious tone, knowing she's the only one who calls him "Scythe Kid" in ToonSchool. "The bigger question is why are you helping Tommy in solving this case?" Daryl asked in anger, but calm tone.

"None of your beeswax! I only did this because I saw a trail of mud from the Creature House in the library and I know something's going on," Gaz explained, "Plus, I'm bored, okay?"

Daryl became more suspicious on her testament and asked her, "Are you either bored, or since the Safety Patrol is out of town, you ask your 'secret crush' to solve this case along with my brother, who is still busy trying to prove that Toonsters rock, and the news crew?"

Gaz gasped and grabs Daryl's collar in anger. "Say anybody about this and your head isn't the only thing that I can 'purify'!" Gaz threatened Daryl with anger.

"I understand," Daryl calmly agreed as Gaz let his collar go, "And I'm guessing someone saw the surveillance tape first and it knows that Professor Oak saw the book in curiosity."

"You've got some any ideas about this, Scythe Kid?" Gaz asked in annoyance.

"First of all, I do. Second of all, I thank you for not calling me "Scythe Kid"," Daryl said in annoyance.

"How about "Black Dork"? Does that make you feel better?" Gaz said in sarcasm.

Daryl groaned as he ignore Gaz's sarcasm and continue explaining, "Professor Oak somehow got the real version of that history book and Prickley said there's one copy of that book and that map, which he's holding right now. And the Professor got that book, 15 minutes during the robbery."

"So, what's does it all mean?" Gaz asked.

"It means that there's something missing in that book after the robbery!" Daryl then grab Gaz's hand and continued, "And you're coming with me to ToonSchool whether you like it or not!"

No other choice but to follow the black-clad Clark, Gaz groaned, "Okay. But it's better than seeing my brother trying to find aliens in Texas."

Then, Daryl runs back to ToonSchool along with some items in his hands and Gaz with him, as he tries to crack the case once and for all.

* * *

In Vice Principal Prickley's office, Professor Oak is sitting in the guest seat, where Prickley went and talk to the police about some updates to the robbery case. Professor Oak became confused at the events so far, he knows that he thought that book was a copy and won't hurt to read it for while.

As he was still thinking about the robbery while checking on an app called Social Resonance with Yukinari (ToonSchool: Revolution Wars) on his smartphone screen, the vent of Prickley's office suddenly opened and as he saw the unscrewed cover, he saw Mac and Tommy on the vents.

"Professor! Are you alright?" the boys asked to one of their favorite teachers.

"Mac! Tommy! What are you kids doing up there? Don't you know that you're going to be in big trouble for sneaking in some vents in school?" Oak asked as he put away his phone to his pocket.

"We know. But desperate time's calls for desperate measures," Tommy replied, "Plus, we will not rest until we clear your name!"

Then, Bart crawl up to Mac and Tommy and said, "For now, get in the vent and until trial's here and we found some evidence, stay in the dumpster until we say so!"

Tommy quickly groaned at Bart's idea and protested, "Okay, we need a better plan because one, we will be really in big trouble if we kidnap a suspect. Two, he's too heavy to crawl into a vent. And three, we can't just let Professor Oak hide in the dumpster forever."

"Hey!" Blossom crawled to the boys and said in annoyance, "I worked really hard to make that dumpster nice."

Then, the camera cuts to the dumpster outside of the school, where the inside of it has a tiny living room in it as Mac commented off-screen, "Yeah and it's very nice."

It cuts back to the news crew and the Pokémon professor in the Vice Principal's Office. "But ToonSchool is crawling with cops!" Tommy added.

"I have to agree with Tommy on this one," Professor Oak said in a worry tone, "But I know you kids are trying to help me, but I can't go against the law."

"Well, what can we do?" Bart asked when they heard several knocks on the door, which makes the kids go in panic.

"Oh my gosh! It's Vice Principal Prickley!" Blossom said in panic, "If he finds out we broke into his office, my perfect record will be ruined!"

"Quick, Professor! Get the vent cover and if anyone ask, Bart did it," Mac ordered.

"Hey!" Bart snapped.

But, as Professor Oak was about the grab the cover, they heard a familiar voice from the door, "Guys! It's me, Daryl! And I got Deep Foot with me!"

The kids sighed in relief to hear their friend's voice, but became confused on why's Deep Foot with him. When the Pokémon professor opened the door, they are shocked not only Daryl's at the door, but instead of Deep Foot, Gaz is with him, too.

"Gaz? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Don't you mean "Deep Foot"? She's the one who stole the staff records and gave you copies in the first place," Daryl calmly explained to the group.

Everyone in the office became shocked that Gaz is the same mysterious girl they've been meeting. "Y-you're Deep Foot?!" Tommy shuttered.

"You stole my records along with the others?" Professor Oak added.

"Yes. And I'm only doing this because I'm bored and your friends need some hot scoop once and a while," Gaz replied with her usual mood as always.

Then, she turned to Professor Oak and apologizes, "And I'm sorry for letting you get framed for robbery. I didn't meant this to happen."

Knowing she did this by accident, Oak then smiled at the Goth girl and said, "Don't worry. You didn't know about this, too.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go soft on you, old man," Gaz said once again in her foul persona.

Professor Oak then decided to ignore the sadistic Goth girl and turned to Daryl. "Well, what are doing here anyway, Daryl?"

"Because, Gaz mentioned to me that the robber saw you found the book during the robbery," Daryl explained.

"So?" Bart asked.

Daryl then quickly went to Vice Principal Prickley's desk, grab the ToonSchool history book, and flip some few pages as he continued, "So, either the robber gave him a fake copy or he already found what he's looking and returned it before Professor Oak got that book!"

When he found his desired page, he quickly gasped in horror and cried, "I knew it!"

He then showed the page to the others, which they gasped in shock to see his desired page, which is the whole map of ToonSchool, is ripped out.

"So, the robber ripped out the map of the original ToonSchool and switch the copy with the real one before Professor Oak found it?" Blossom asked in shock.

"Exactly!" Daryl replied in a serious tone, "But I need to find some evidence at the Creature House. That's where Professor Oak got framed in the first place."

"And he was in the Creature House before he went to the library, am I right?" Mac added.

"Yup," Daryl replied, "And the robber knew he will get caught since there are many surveillance cameras around the library. So, he uses a Red Herring trick and frames him by returning the stolen book in the first place!"

Impressed at what Daryl found, Gaz said to Daryl, "Wow. I thought you're more idiotic than your clueless crime-fighting stepbrother."

"Thanks, I think," Daryl said to Gaz in confusion.

"Well, if we want one of our favorite teachers not to be put in jail, then tell us what to do, Daryl!" Tommy said in a confidence tone.

"Me too!" Mac agreed.

"Count me in!" Bart added.

"I won't one of my idols to be framed like this! I'm in!" Blossom said in a serious, but with a confidence tone.

Satisfied with his friends' decisions, Daryl ordered to his friends, "Good. Guys, get Professor Oak out of here and stay at the Krusty Towers until I say so."

"WHAT?!" the kids cried in shock as their confident smiles turned into shock.

"Don't worry, it won't be a while," Daryl said.

The kids disagree at this, but Professor Oak stepped in and said, "Well, I don't want my grandson to see me as a criminal. So, let's go to the Krusty Towers."

The kids are shocked at what their Pokémon Biology teacher's decision at first, but decided to follow Daryl's instruction with confidence.

Daryl smiled at Professor Oak, and then he turned to Gaz and said, "Gaz, stall Mickey, Vice Principal Prickley, and Doug Dimmadome until I'm done with the investigation."

"As long as I'm away with my dorky brother," Gaz agreed in annoyed tone.

"And guys, when do you see Tony, just leave your phone on," Daryl added.

"Why?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"You don't want to know." Then, Daryl left Prickley's office as the kids and Professor Oak does the same. But Tommy quickly stops running and asked in annoyance, "Wait! No kiss?"

Then, he was quickly grabbed by Bart as they head straight to the Krusty Towers.

* * *

When they got to the Krusty Towers, they run straight to the lobby, only to see Tony, Daisy, and Janitor with his boom box on his hand, and Squidward in the lobby.

Tony quickly stopped to see Tommy, Bart, Blossom, Mac, and Professor Oak and asked, "Professor Oak? Guys? What are you doing here at the Krusty Towers?"

"We were hoping ask you the same thing," Tommy said, "Plus, why is Janitor is holding a boom box?"

Knowing they would explain after this, Tony said, "We'll explain on the way as soon as we get to apartment 2R."

They decided to follow Tony to Ami and Yumi's apartment as Tony explained what happened.

* * *

Outside of apartment 2R, Yumi heard some several knocks once again on her door and when she answered it, she saw not only Tony, but Daisy, Janitor, Squidward, Tommy, Blossom, Bart, Professor Oak, and Mac by the door.

"Aww, you brought your Mommy, Daddy, and Grandpa here to tell me you rock," Yumi said in a childish tone.

Janitor, Daisy, and Professor Oak are offended by Yumi's first impression of them, but Tony ignores it and said, "No. We brought our totally new song that rock to tell you we rock!"

"Yeah! That song which is called "Pair of Eyes"," Janitor declared as Tommy was about to press the play button on Janitor's boom box. When Yumi commented, "Cute title."

Tommy quickly stops as the others are shock at Yumi's comment. "Cute? What do you mean 'cute'?" Daisy asked.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" Tony said in annoyance.

"It's just not a rockin' title," Yumi explained to the gang.

Offended at what Yumi called their title, Bart asked in anger, "Well, where's your rockin' CD, with all your rockin' titles, Ms-Ms. Rock Expert?"

"Yeah!" Mac added.

Then, she gave her solo album to Tony and begins reading the track list.

"Teenage Crow," Squidward reads aloud.

"Eat my Dog?" Professor Oak read in confusion.

Then, it's Tony's turn to read aloud, "Cut it off and-"

Everyone gasped in shock at the last word of the title. So shock, that they became paralyzed and frozen once again.

"Yeah, that last one shocks a lot of people," Yumi commented, but nobody didn't respond since they are paralyzed.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with your friends by the pool." Then, Yumi went out from his apartment and head straight to the pool.

Unknown to her, Blossom left her phone opened to Daryl's phone after she met Tony back at the lobby.

Daryl quickly rushed to apartment 2R when he heard some gasps in his phone, but he quickly shocked to see this time, all of his friends and his teachers are paralyzed.

Instead of snapping them out first, he quickly pulled out $30 in Tony's pocket. "So that's where my allowance is," Daryl said as he split Tony's allowance in half and put $15 back to his pocket.

After that, he quickly gave everyone a thunder clap, which quickly snapping them out of paralysis and complained, "Why's everyone keep getting paralyzed?!"

Tony quickly groaned when his plan didn't work, but was nearly froze when his brother said something.

"Paralyzed!" He quickly turned to his friends and said, "It's not "Pair of Eyes", it's "Paralyzed"!"

"Now that's a rockin' title!" Daisy said in approval.

"To the music room!" Janitor cried as he runs to the elevator, but he was stopped by Tommy and Blossom.

"Could we find someplace else that doesn't involve Professor Oak getting arrested for robbery?" Tommy reasoned to Janitor.

"Professor did what?" Tony, Squidward, and Daisy said in shock.

"We'll explain later. There's a music studio downstairs," Blossom mentioned.

Wasting no time, Janitor cried out, "To the studio!"

Then, everyone except Daryl ran to the elevator as Tony shouts to his stepbrother, "Thank you, stepbrother!"

* * *

At the Krusty Towers pool, Timmy was just got cured of his allergic reaction from the ManRoar man spray at the nearby hospital, Yumi just asked him to meet her at one of the green tents at the poolside area.

When he got in the tent, he saw Yumi and said, "Got here as soon as I could."

Wasting no time, Yumi confessed, "Timmy, I just want you to know that I can't resist you anymore."

Timmy became shocked as Yumi continued, "And I choose you to be my new boyfriend."

Now feeling he won the love war, he said in excitement, "Great!" He quickly leans in to kiss Yumi, but she quickly stops him by saying, "No."

Timmy became more shocked when Yumi refused to kiss him, but she said, "I don't kiss on the first date. But, meet me at my apartment in 1 hour, for our second date."

"Can I bring anything?" Timmy asked in a suave tone.

"Light bulbs," Yumi replied as she touched Timmy's face, "So I can see your pretty face."

Timmy smiled when Yumi touched his face, but quickly ran out of the tent to go to the nearby hardware store for his 'date'.

Unknown to him, Timmy just fell for Yumi's trap as she went to the other tent, where Jimmy and Ash are waiting for her.

"Jimmy, Ash." The boys turned around to see Yumi got in.

"Yes?" the boys said in a nervous tone, hoping which one of them will date her.

"Me and Ami choose you to be our boyfriends," Yumi declared as the boys cried in excitement and Ash asked, "Do we kiss now?"

"Not without Ami," Yumi replied, much to the boys' dismay, "In 1 hour, at my apartment."

"Can we bring something?" Jimmy asked.

She quickly leans at the boy's ears and whispers, "Extension cords."

As they try to get over their shock of Ami and Yumi being their girlfriends, they walked out the tent and went to the storage room in Krusty Towers.

However, Ami just eavesdrop the whole conversation and as her best friend got out of the tent, she asked in shock, "Did you tell them that we will be their boyfriends?!"

"Don't worry," Yumi said while she calms down her friend, "If we can't do this, they can't get off our backs until our graduation."

Knowing that her punk friend has a plan, she decided to join her charade and head straight to their apartment for their next move.

_A/N: Ooh! Looks like we're getting to the climax! Stay tuned!_


	6. Paralyzing Effects

_A/N: Time to wrap this rewrite up! Looks like the robbery case has reach the climax! Let's go to Chapter 6!_

**ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch!**

**Paralyzing Effects**

Back at ToonSchool, Gaz was blocking the entrance to the library by playing her favorite video game on her portable console while she ignores Vice Principal Prickley's punishment threats. In reality, it's all part of Daryl's plan as he slips past to the adults and head straight to the Creature House, the one place that started it all.

"Okay, Professor Oak did some daily check up on some Pokémon around here before he went to the library," Daryl explained to himself as he tries to sneak past a group of sleeping Mankeys.

When he finally made it to the swamp area of the house, he saw not only a group of Swampert, but also a group of Stunfisk, too, which he has to be careful of its special Electric trap attacks. When he made it, he quickly gasps in shock on what he saw.

* * *

Back at the library, Vice Principal Prickley successfully able to move Gaz out of their way and was now discussing the police about the suspect along with Principal Mickey Mouse.

"I don't believe it! In all my years of keeping both ToonSchool and ToonTown crime-free, I never thought that Professor Oak is the thief!" Mickey said in shock.

"I know that behind his nice old man gesture, he is a good-for-nothing robber," Doug said in anger, "That will ruin this school that I will help fixing this scrap- I mean, famous school alive."

Vice Principal Prickley didn't believe it also. But, he reluctantly said, "Well, guess we have no choice but to-"

"WAIT!"

Prickley quickly stopped talking as he saw Tommy, Blossom, Bart, Mac, and Professor Oak running to the adults and the police along with Tony, Janitor, Daisy, and Squidward, who were just finished working on their new song from the Krusty Towers music studio.

"Professor Oak's not a thief!" Tommy said to his Vice Principal.

"Okay, first, you stole the records. Second, you're interrogating the suspects from the surveillance tape that we don't want you to tell in public. And third, you kidnapped the suspect?!" Prickley angrily roared at the kids, "Maybe I should put you all in jail for robbery and kidnapping, too!"

"But sir, we're telling the truth!" Blossom reasoned to their Vice Principal in sympathy, "How can he have the book in the first place?"

Doug then walks to the kids and said, "We enhanced the footage, saw it, and that's it."

"Yeah, but the question is why did he steal it in the first place?" Tony asked in suspicion.

"We have no idea, little squirt," Doug said to Tony, which he became frustrated when he called him 'squirt', "Like I said, we saw him grab the book, ripped the map out of it, and left the library after that."

Tony quickly became more suspicious as he asked him again, "You saw him ripped the map out of it, huh? How did you make sure you saw him do that?"

Doug quickly snapped back at him as he protested, "Are you accusing me of lying? What makes you so sure that he didn't rip the map out?"

"Because, he didn't ask you on how did he do it."

Doug and the others turned around in shock as they saw Daryl, who came back from the Creature House.

"Who in tarnation is that?" Doug asked in confusion, when he realized he's the same boy who was with the news crew earlier.

"The one who knows that YOU stole the map of the original ToonSchool!" Daryl declared as he points his accusing finger to Doug Dimmadome.

"What?!" Doug exclaimed.

"What?!" Mickey and Prickley exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Tony and the other exclaimed in the same shock.

Prickley quickly got over his shock and said, "First, the ToonSchool News Crew stole the records. Second, one of my trusted teachers stole the ToonSchool history book. Then one of my favorite students accused one of the school's donators?! Has the world gone mad?!"

"The one who will be is Doug Dimmadome," Daryl said as he pulled out the same surveillance tape from the crime scene, "Vice Principal Prickley, how many copies you made for this tape?"

"One, and- Wait a minute, where did you get that?!" Prickley asked to the black clad boy, "Only the principal, vice principal, and the police can see that!"

"Uh, not to interrupt you," Mickey whispered to Prickley, "But, you still got the tape in your stuff teddy bear that you used to bring it to th-"

Prickley quickly covered Mickey's mouth before he accidentally spilled his embarrassing secrets in front of the students. Then he quickly do a double take as he realized that Mickey's right, his teddy bear was hidden in his drawers on his desk, which he's lucky that nobody notice it.

"I don't want to know what you guys are talking about. But, Mickey's right. The tape is still sitting at Vice Principal Prickley's office," Daryl explained to everyone, "This was actually a copy of that tape. Someone copied the footage of the crime and planned it to edit it so it would look like that Mr. Dimmadome didn't rob the book and Professor would."

"What makes you so sure? Only Mickey, Prickley, and the ToonTown police only has access to those tapes," Blossom asked.

Daryl only smirked as he asked to the news crew, "You said that you saw Mr. Squarepants, Mr. Pickles, and Vice Principal Prickley on tape, too, right? And only the principal, vice principal, and the police can enter surveillance room, right?"

Everyone responds with a nod and Daryl continued, "So, if that's the case, since it has the same security system as the Chill Room, I highly doubt it that Professor Oak, Mr. Squarepants, or Mr. Pickles did it."

"Speaking of which, should we warn Mindy and Eustace about that new trap hole filled with Krabby and Kingler before we got here?" Tony asked Tommy and Blossom in confusion, which they quickly smirked on what going to happen at the unsuspecting Snob Squad members.

* * *

At the entrance of the Chill Room, Eustace tries to trick the room's security system with a picture of Blossom's face on the facial recognition machine.

When the security thinks it's one of the students that's doing well in school, the security's defense system shuts down as Mindy and Eustace high-fives in victory and walks into the Chill Room in a prideful catwalk.

But, as they about to enter, a trap hole underneath them sprung open, causing the two Snob Squad members to fall down on it. The two cried in pain off-screen as they got pinched by some Krabby and Kingler inside of it.

* * *

"I think they'll figure it out in time," Tommy smirked.

"So, if the teachers can't enter the surveillance room, that means they didn't steal the book!" Blossom mentioned, "The only suspect now is..."

The kids then realized something and pointed their finger to...

"VICE PRINCIPAL PRICKLEY!" the kids declared in shock.

"What?! Me?! That's ridiculous!" Prickley protested in anger.

"You're at the library picking up a book before the robbery, and you're one of those people to go in to the surveillance room no problem!" Mac explained.

"And I'm guessing that book is the ToonSchool Map history book," Bart mentioned, "The same book that YOU stole!"

"WHAT?!" Mickey, Prickley, and the other exclaimed.

However, Daryl only groaned at this and said, "Guys, I was pointing at Doug Dimmadome, not Prickey!"

Tony only realized what Daryl said and spoke, "Wait, you mean that there's more to this mystery, Daryl?"

"That's right," Daryl said as he hold up the tape once more, "Like I said before, this is the copy of the crime scene tape. I found it on the swamp area of the Creature House."

"The same place that Professor Oak went before the library, right?" Blossom mentioned.

"Right," Daryl replied, "Think about it."

* * *

_We then see Professor Oak earlier today, coming out of the Creature House as a mysterious figure watches behind the lockers._

_**"While the robber tries to find a way to steal the book without being notice by the security cameras, he saw Professor Oak headed straight to the library," **__Daryl's voice explained as the figure hatch a plan involving him._

* * *

_Then, it entered the Creature House and a few minutes later, it walks out with mud on its shoes, creating tracks to the library._

_**"Then, when he finishes put some fake tracks from the Creature House to the library, he quickly found the book and ripped the map from it," **__Daryl continues as it does what he says, then it returned the book to its original shelf, __**"However, he returns it to the same place that the book was found and puts some dusts on it, which look like it was never found in the first place."**_

_After that, it then heads straight to the surveillance room as Daryl continues explaining, __**"After he returns the book, he used his privileges to enter the surveillance room to get the tape from the library. The tape where Professor Oak found the book and 'stole' it."**_

_Then, it makes its way to the computer room, but its expression became panic when it saw some students came out of their classrooms for their recess. __**"But, when he went to the computer room to edit the tape that would add the suspect ripped out the map from the book, he saw some students came out for recess. In panic, he hides in the Creature House once again, where he drops the tape to the swamp area after he met some a pet alligator and a tricky Stunfisk," **__Daryl explained off-screen as the figure was attacked by a mentioned alligator that belonged to a student and stepped on some Stunfisk, which gave it a shock, causing it to drop the tape in the process._

_**"Luckily, he was able to escape and flee from the Creature House without anyone seeing him." **__The figure turned around to look at the Creature House, revealing the figure is Doug Dimmadome himself. He quickly smirked before he went to Prickley's office._

* * *

"You were able to snuck back to Prickley's office before anyone knowing and let your plan set in motion," Daryl continues to explain at the library to Doug Dimmadome, "The only flaw in your plan is that you left the tape back at the Creature House."

However, Doug dismiss his theory and spoke, "You've got some dust in your eyes, boy. What makes you so sure that Oak didn't do it?"

Daryl then turned to his Pokémon Biology teacher and asked, "Professor, what did you do before you went to the library?"

Then, Professor Oak reluctantly replied, "I was doing a check-up on some several Sentret and Caterpie." Then he realized what Daryl wants to know as he smiles and said, "At the Forest area at the Creature House!"

Tony also realized this and added, "And there some mud tracks from the Creature House to the library! That means Professor Oak didn't do it after all!"

The kids, including Janitor and Daisy cheered for joy when they hear the news. But Doug is still not convinced and spoke to the Clark boys, "I'm convinced you were able to solve that mystery, partner. But, how can you prove that I was the one who stole the book?"

Daryl just smirked and responds, "One, the footprints on the mud tracks has a same match as your boots. And two..."

He quickly summons his signature scythe, the Dusk Swift and quickly slashes Dimmadome, which shocks the others at first, but turns out it only cuts his jacket to pieces, revealing an old map in his hidden pant pocket.

"Hiding in your pant pocket that Tony and I can see was probably not a good move for you," Daryl smirked as Tony silently snickers on his attire.

"Oh, Dimma-darn," Doug groaned.

Then, Gaz snatched the map from his pocket and she and Tommy reads something from the map. "You're planning to use the same plans of ToonSchool to build a megamall?!" Tommy said in shock as Gaz also does the same.

Everyone gasps and quickly gave angry glares to the billionaire. "Oh, double Dimma-darn," Doug groaned again as he was handcuffed by the police and escorts him out to prison.

"Ha-ha! Impressive deductive skills, Daryl! Maybe I should put you on the school's safety patrol team!" Mickey praised to the black-clad 11 year old boy.

"I'll pass on that offer, Mickey," Daryl said to Mickey, "Besides, Tommy, Gaz and the ToonSchool news crew found out about it first. They should get the credit."

"Well, as long as you guys make the greatest special report in ToonSchool News history, you'll get many," Mickey said.

Then, Gaz walks towards to Tommy seductively and spoke, "And cam guy, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess in the first place. I was trying to help."

As Daryl was about to speak up, Gaz quickly stops him and reminded him, "Say it and you're head's going down to that 'very nice' dumpster outside."

Daryl closes his mouth and shrugs it off. "Well, after you kids risk your grades to save one of our trusted teachers from prison, I guess I can let you all off with a warning," Prickley declared and the students cheered for joy when they heard his news.

"And thank you, again Daryl and Gaz for helping us solve and get our latest scoop tomorrow!" Blossom thanked the two unsuspecting heroes of the day.

"It was nothing, guys," Daryl replied.

"All of the day's work," Gaz said in her usual tone.

"Dangerous work," Tommy added as he puts Gaz's black coat when she was Deep Foot on her, "That you might come back from."

Then, as he puckered his lips to Gaz, hoping to get another kiss from her, she cried in annoyance before she left the library, "I'm not kissing you anymore."

Tommy groaned and said, "Darn it! One last kiss!" He then followed the Goth girl to try to get a kiss from her once more.

"Speaking of kisses, I wonder how Ash, Jimmy, and Timmy are doing with their new girl hunt right now." Tony asked before he too left the library.

* * *

At the hallways near room 2R, Jimmy and Ash are happily walks over to Ami and Yumi's apartment with extension cords on their hands. But when they made it to their door, they quickly stopped to see Timmy with light bulbs on his hands in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy and Ash asked together in confusion, too.

"Meeting my new girlfriend," Timmy replied.

"No. She and Ami are our new girlfriends," Jimmy replied in confusion.

Then, they quickly gasp in realization that they been tricked and knocks on the girls' door in fury.

Yumi then opened the door casually with Ami by her side and said, "Hi guys."

Timmy then said the girls in anger, "You can't date all of us at the same time!"

"Yes we can," Ami protested.

The boys became shocked at her answer and Ash spoke to the girls, "Uh, no! We agreed that's weird!"

"We agreed that's weird, right?" Jimmy whispered to Timmy, which he replied in anger, "Yes!"

"Are you, saying you're breaking up with us?" Ami asked in her best sad tone to the boys.

The boys then thought about it for a second and replied in a determined tone together, "Yes!"

Ami and Yumi tried not to cry and Yumi said, "I hope we could still be friends."

The boys then sighed and said in unison:

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Timmy said.

"I know, I know," Jimmy said.

"I guess we could still be friends," Ash said.

Then, the girl's mood turned into relief as they said in agreement, "Great! Friend zone it is!"

"HUH?!" Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash said in shock as they once again frozen once more, giving Yumi a chance to grab the light bulbs and extension cords she'd asked for from their hands and happily said to the guys before Ami close the door in front of them, "Bye, guys!"

As the shocked boys are still frozen, Tony walks to their apartment with a house plant on his hands and see the boys frozen, knowing that Yumi finally gave them her real answer to them, and knocks on their door, which Yumi answered and groaned, "Now what?"

She quickly stopped to see Tony holding a house plant in front of her. "What with the plant?" Yumi asked in confusion.

He then gave the plant to Yumi and said, "It's a housewarming gift. And I just wanted to tell you that the Toonsters will be covering Big Time Rush's new rocking single, "Paralyzed" on the news tomorrow at 8am. You might want to check it out."

"Are you singing the tracks on the new stage?" Yumi sarcastically asked to the 11 year old boy.

"Uh no. We're going to be ON the news," Tony corrected as Yumi raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "For the whole world to see."

As Yumi became confused at what he's saying, Tony noticed that the boys haven't recovered yet from the shock. He then gave them a thunder clap, which snaps them out and cried in frustration that they fell for Ami and Yumi's trick

"Ugh! She got us!" Jimmy and Timmy groaned.

"Friend zone, what?!" Ash groaned the same as Yumi close the door calmly.

* * *

The next day, Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) was just come out of his house holding his coffee mug and stretched his arms to start the day. But his day was interrupted when he saw a black school bus that says "Paralyzed" in red and some of the band instruments on the top of it in front of him by shock and hears a song that was all too familiar to him.

**Tony: **(singing) _You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

Then, the bus swivels as it tries to avoid hitting a pedestrian in the process, which quickly stops to block off the some cars nearby.

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

Then, all the Toonsters in black rocker outfits, except Tony in his ToonSchool outfit recolor in black scheme, got out of the bus including Ash, Daryl, the ToonSchool News Crew, Janitor and Daisy and set up their stage equipment quickly to start the surprise concert in front of the unsuspecting drivers in front of them, which quickly gave some angry car horns on them in confusion.

**Jimmy: **(singing) _Time stops ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

When they got up the top of the bus, they started perform their new cover track in front of the crowd below.

**Tony, Jimmy, and Timmy: **_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

Back at the Krusty Towers, Ami and Yumi were eating some cereal and oatmeal while waiting for that big news at TV that Tony's trying to tell them all about.

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Back at the streets of ToonTown, the Toonsters' surprise concert quickly attracts a few passersby to joins in to dance to their cover song. However, some of the drivers and passersby are still confused on what happened.

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

At the Krusty Towers, the morning news that Ami and Yumi are watching then show footage of the surprise concert that the Toonsters are as Rhonda (Pokémon) reports, "Right now, we're going go live downtown where apparently, there is a band, rocking out on the bus and blocking traffic."

Ami and Yumi quickly stood there in shock as they saw the Toonsters on TV. However, they're not the only one who's watching it. At the Clark residence in Southdale, Lee, Megan, Marc, and their parents are also shocked that their little brother is on TV and singing "Paralyzed" on the bus along with the other Toonsters.

**Timmy: **(singing) _As the years go by I think about you all the time_

Back at ToonTown, the concert was beginning to get some other drivers' attention and joined the crowd as they raised their arms to them and dance along to the song.

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_

_Paralyzed by you_

As the final verses are up, Timmy quickly raised his drumsticks in the air and quickly played as they sing the next verse.

**Tony, Jimmy, and Timmy: **_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

"The name of the band is the Toonsters and police are now arriving on the scene," Rhonda said in Ami and Yumi's TV as they beginning to take a liking on their cover song.

Back at the streets, several police cars then came into the scene and tried to stop the concert, but with no avail. Janitor, Ash, Daryl, Tommy, Mac, Blossom, Bart and Daisy even tried to act natural and didn't know the Toonsters to avoid suspicion on them.

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_(You got me paralyzed)_

Back at Southdale, the Clarks beginning to dance to the cover song that their brother is singing.

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_(You got me paralyzed)_

Back at ToonTown, everyone at the streets, including the police is dancing to the song. Even Janitor raised his arms like a rocker while Daisy and the kids are enjoying the concert.

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_(You got me tongue tied)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_(Now I'm frozen inside)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

As the song ends, Tony, Jimmy, and Timmy quickly strike a rocker pose along with their band members as the crowd roared in excitement for their new cover song. Tony became very proud of himself including his friends, knowing they finally prove to the world that they rock.

* * *

Later at the Krusty Towers in apartment 2R, Tony and the others are watching a news report about their concert this morning.

"And finally tonight, no charges will be filed on the band, the Toonsters for their impromptu downtown concert this morning," Chet Ubetcha reported, "Because according to Police Chief Wiggums (The Simpsons), everyone had a good time and Toonsters rock."

Everyone rejoiced in victory as Yumi said, "The cops are right. Toonsters rocks."

"Thank you," Tony said to Yumi, satisfied that he finally prove Yumi that their band rocks.

"And thank you two. Our place looks great now," Ami said to Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash, now happy at their new stylish apartment.

"Friend zone, yay..." Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash said in a fake excitement tone, still disappointed that Ami and Yumi are their friends now.

"And thank you, all the ToonSchool news team and Daryl Lente for clearing my name and put Doug Dimmadome to justice," Professor Oak compliment to the kids, which they blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing," Blossom said in embarrassment tone.

Then, it's Tommy's turn to speak up to Ami and Yumi, "Hey, it's going to be cool having your own place other than Tony and Daryl."

"It's a really snug in here, though," Gaz added as it revealed that Ami and Yumi's apartment is just 1 little room.

"That's what you get for having a cheapskate manager booked your apartment for you," Yumi said, still angry that their manager, Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) forced them to stay in this tiny apartment, which all of them agreed.

However, Ami then suggested, "Let's go hang out by the pool."

They quickly agreed as they tried to get out of their apartment, which cause some of the girl's furniture and appliances on the floor. Everyone tried to be careful not to break more stuff as they got out of their apartment, which sparks the beginning of the beautiful friendship between the Puffy AmiYumi and the ToonSchool gang together.

_A/N: A happy ending again, sort of! Anyways, thanks for sticking by this rewrite and sorry again for the delays! But we have one more surprise coming your way! Guess what it is!_


	7. Bloopers and Outtakes

_A/N: That's right! A bloopers and outtakes extra! Hit it!_

**ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch**

**Bloopers and Outtakes**

At the Chill Room, we saw Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, and Timmy sitting at some bean bag chairs on the floor.

"Hey, guys we never get the chance to say thanks for reviewing and reading the fanfic series remake of dannyfangirl's ToonSchool," Jimmy said to the viewers.

"In order to say thanks, here are some of the clips that didn't go as planned," Timmy said as Tony uses his remote to project the outtakes on TV.

* * *

(Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash dash in front of Yumi)

**Ash:** Hello there! It's, uh, Yumi, isn't it? Welcome to Krusty Towers.

**Jimmy:** We are three eligible bachelors ready and willing to be eligi-bibble... I mean eligi-bobble... I... (gives up, everybody laughs at his mistake).

**Director:** And cut!

(Professor Oak is sitting in the guest seat, who is still thinking about the robbery. When the vent of Prickley's office suddenly opened and as he saw the unscrewed cover, instead of Mac and Tommy popped out of the vent, he only hear their grunts inside the vent.)

**Professor Oak:** Are you boys okay?

**Mac:** (inside the vent) We're okay! (grunts) But we're stuck!

**Tommy:** (inside the vent) (grunts) Remind me never to eat that big buffet at some restaurant before we start filming on the vent scene!

**Director:** Cut! Can someone unstuck those two from the vent?

* * *

(After Tony became frozen in shock after Yumi's chord progression, Bubbles is skipping in the hallways with her jumping rope and saw Tony frozen in front of Ami and Yumi's apartment.)

**Bubbles:** Aww, he looks sad.

(Then, instead of making Tony's frown turn into a frown, she instead pulls out a black marker and started drawing some funny pictures on Tony's face.)

**Tony:** (notices it) (frozen) What... are... you... doing?!

**Bubbles:** (happily draws some pictures on Tony's face) Oh, just drawing some doodles.

**Tony:** (frozen) But... you're... supposed... to... make... my... frown... turn into... a... smile... Not... this...

(Realizing that Tony's right, she quickly stops drawing and stares at the camera with a sheepish grin on her face as everyone laugh at her mistake.)

**Director:** Cut! Would somebody clean up Tony before the next scene?

* * *

(Gaz walks towards to Tommy seductively)

**Gaz:** And cam guy, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess in the first place. I was trying to help. (Daryl is about to speak up, Gaz quickly stops him and reminds him) Say it and you're head's going down to that "very nice" dumpster outside.

**Daryl:** (mockingly) Gaz and Tommy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N... (Cuts to outside the school, Daryl is thrown in the dumpster by Gaz) GEEEEEEEE!

**Director:** Cut! Gaz, that wasn't in the script.

**Gaz:** Hey, don't blame me, I warned him to shut it.

**Director:** (Exasperated) Whatever, let's go again.

* * *

(Tommy was walking through the hallways, when somebody shot an arrow to him. But it quickly hits Tommy's shirt instead of avoiding it, causing him to pin down to the lockers. Everyone laughs at this while Tommy glares at the camera in frustration.)

**Tommy:** (annoyed) Whoever working on the message arrows, really needs to work on their aim.

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

(Ash notices Timmy's allergic reaction)

**Ash:** Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor for a check-up?

**Timmy:** I told you, I'll be fi-ah-ah-AH-CHOOOOOOOO!

(Timmy is sent flying but instead of landing on Lisa's cactus, he lands on Lisa herself. Some of the crew rush to their aid)

**Director:** Whoa, are they okay? (Timmy and Lisa give a thumbs up to the director to confirm) All right, let's try that again.

* * *

(As the Toonsters climb up the bus to start performing, Jake quickly slips and grabs Tony's jacket to stop him falling, but it quickly fails and Tony does the same thing as Jake as he grabs Jimmy's shirt, causing a domino effect which cause the Toonsters to fall down from the bus.)

**Toonsters:** (groan) We're okay!

**Tony:** (grunts) But not my ribs. You're crushing me to bits!

**Director:** Cut! Help them up, wax the bus, and let's go again.

* * *

(Daryl then checks on the swamp area of the Creature House as he walks through the swamp. However, he was suddenly sink down to the ground, which leaves Daryl up to his torso. Everyone laughs as Daryl tries to struggle free.)

**Daryl:** Please tell me you guys accidentally put quicksand in here.

**Director:** Cut! Get him out of the swamp and let's go again.

* * *

"That's all the bloopers and outtakes we've shown you," Daryl said to the readers.

"Until then, tune in to the new episode of ToonSchool next week," Timmy said.

"Bye guys!" Tony said as he, Daryl, Jimmy, and Timmy wave goodbye to the readers.

_A/N: Again, thanks for reading the rewrite of ToonSchool's sneak peek and please read Revolution Wars, ToonSchool, and Universal Runners! Review and I'll see you later!  
_


End file.
